I Grew Strong Watching You FRANCAIS
by Minigo
Summary: Larry Stylinson (Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson from One Direction) Fan Fiction Je m'appelle Harry Styles, et ceci est l'histoire de comment j'ai rencontré mon Youtuber préféré, Louis Tomlinson. Comment on a apprit à se connaître, comment nous sommes devenus amis, et plus si affinités.


**Salut mes poussins.**

Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté, et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'ai été pas mal occupée avec mes examens, tout ça. Mais je suis de retour maintenant ! Et avec plusieurs projets ! Le premier est une fiction Kurtbastian en cours de préparation, et l'autre celui là ! Les deux fictions seront mises en lignes en Français ET en Anglais ! Je préfère pas vous donner d'intervalles de publication, parce que je les respecte jamais. Mais en tous cas, j'ai déjà 9 chapitres en plus de l'intro prévus pour cette fiction, et 12 pour l'autre !

ENFIN BREF, vous êtes là pour lire je pense ! Je tiens à remercier la bêta-lectrice de ce chapitre Dulanoire ( cherchez la sur FF, elle fait des trucs bien ! ) et aussi Setsuki pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration avec cette idée !

Pairing : Larry Stylinson ( Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson de One Direction )

**/!\ WARNING - Cette fiction sera une fiction Yaoi, ou slash ou smut, comme vous préférez. Bref, homosexuelle, et il y aura peut-être des passages osés dans de prochains chapitres. Ne vous engagez pas là dedans si ça ne vous plaît pas !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter/reviewer pour me donner votre avis !

* * *

Je m'appelle Harry Styles et j'ai 19 ans. Cette année, j'ai quitté ma ville natale Holmes Chapel pour aller étudier à Londres. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je suis parti si loin de chez moi pour étudier ? Et bien il se trouve que moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'étudier la musique, et ce qu'il y a de mieux est à Londres. Et puis chez moi, ce n'était pas simple de trouver un groupe. Ici à Londres, je pense avoir plus de chance de trouver chaussure à mon pieds. Et puis finalement, je peux être chez moi en trois heures et demi de transports, alors ce n'est pas si mal. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer le trajet souvent, mais je rentre environ une fois tous les mois, ou tous les deux mois selon ce qu'il me reste en fin de mois. Ma famille me manque beaucoup, mais la vie ici à Londres est vraiment super. J'ai réussit à trouver un job à mi-temps qui correspond à mon emploi du temps à la fac. Je travaille dans un petit bar sympathique qui est à peine à dix minutes à pied de chez moi, et je m'y plaît bien.

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que je suis arrivé, et que j'ai commencé les cours. Je vit dans un petit appartement pas très loin de la fac. C'est seulement un 23m², mais honnêtement, quand on vit tout seul, on a pas besoin de beaucoup plus. En tous cas à moi ça me convient. J'ai une cuisine, une salle de bain, des WC, et surtout, j'ai la connexion. Je pense qu'avoir la connexion était mon premier souhait en trouvant un appartement. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur internet, et c'est comme ça que j'occupe la plupart de mon temps libre. Il ne faut pas croire que je n'ai pas de vie sociale ! C'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de mon temps libre chez moi, mais je me suis quand même fait quelques amis.

Notamment, il y a ce gars qui s'appelle Dougie. Il est dans un groupe cool qui s'appelle McFly. Il est aussi en première année comme moi, alors on est ensemble dans plusieurs cours. Seulement, lui a prit option basse, alors que moi j'ai pris chant. Oui, parce que je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais je veux devenir chanteur plus tard. Je sais que c'est une ambition un peu folle, et que les chances de réussir dans ce domaine sont très faibles, mais je m'accroche. Et puis je me dis, que même si je commence à travailler dans une maison de disque au début de ma carrière, rien de m'empêchera de continuer à chanter à côté, en espérant me faire remarquer un jour. De toute manière, seul le futur pourra dire quelle sera ma carrière. Mais je n'abandonne pas mon rêve.

Je joue un peu de guitare. Je suis loin d'être un professionnel, mais je joue suffisamment bien pour réussir à m'accompagner au chant. Depuis, j'ai fait quelque compositions. Je les ai enregistrées, mais je ne les ai encore faites écouter à personne. Parce que je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. Ce sont des chansons très personnelles, et je pense qu'elles ont encore besoin d'arrangements. Je me suis dit que je les écouterais à nouveau à la fin de ma première année, lorsque mes connaissances musicales se seront développées, et que je déciderais à ce moment là de les faire écouter ou non. J'ai encore le temps de toute façon.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de groupe. J'ai fait quelques auditions pour être chanteur principal, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bon, ou si c'est simplement parce que je n'étais pas ce que les autre musiciens recherchaient. Je sais en tous cas que j'ai eu de très bonne notes à mes premiers examens de chants, alors je pense que c'est parce que je n'avais pas le profil. Mais encore une fois, je n'abandonne pas, et je relativise. Mais je pense à diminuer mes attentes. Je pense que je vais commencer à postuler en tant que chanteur secondaire dans un premier temps, et que je gravirai les échelons petit à petit. Mais en ce moment, il y a très peu de groupes qui recherchent un chanteur. Alors je reste à l'affût, et je pose des petites annonces sur les tableaux d'affichages de la fac, et de certains bars dans l'espoir de me faire contacter.

Au début de l'année, j'ai fais un petit concert dans le bar où je travaille, et les clients semblaient assez contents. Alors depuis, de temps en temps, quand la soirée n'est pas trop chargée et que les habitués sont là, je fais un petit concert. Le bar n'était pas très réputé, ça ne me fait pas un très large public, en tous cas pas assez large pour que le bouche à oreille fonctionne, mais ça me fait plaisir, alors pour le moment je m'en contente.

Vous vous souvenez tout à l'heure je vous ai dit que je passais beaucoup de temps sur internet. Pour en revenir à cela, j'ai un pêché mignon, c'est Youtube, et particulièrement les Youtubers. Arriver à Londres m'a donné l'occasion de vivre dans la vie de beaucoup de mes Youtubers préférés, et j'en ai déjà croisés certains comme Danisnotonfire ! Mais cela dit, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer mon préféré, mon idole, celui que je suit depuis ses débuts : Louis Tomlinson. Je l'ai découvert il y a environ un an maintenant, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à faire des vidéos, et je n'ai pas pu m'en passer depuis. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ce qu'il dit me touche. Au début, il racontait sa vie en tant que gay dans une grande ville; les problèmes qu'il a rencontrés, mais aussi les bonne surprises qu'il a eu. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à lui, et je m'assume un peu mieux en tant qu'homosexuel depuis. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir le rencontrer, parce qu'en plus de dire des choses très intéressantes, il est très mignon, et super canon. Totalement mon genre. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Avec la popularité qu'il a maintenant, il pourrait viser beaucoup plus haut qu'un petit mec de première année de musicologie. Il pourrait viser le Tyler Oakley, ou même un acteur du genre Bradley James !

Mais oui, Louis est mon pêché mignon, et je rêve de le rencontrer un jour. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des rencontres de Youtubers dans Londres. Avec un peu de chance, il y en aura une bientôt, et il sera présent. Je sais que ça serait beaucoup de chance d'un coup, mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?

Je ne sais pas encore ce que la fin de mon année va me réserver en surprises, au niveau de ma carrière ou de mes relations sociales, mais cela s'annonce comme une bonne année !

* * *

Enthousiaste pour la suite ? Donnez moi vos impressions !


End file.
